Mashed Green Stone
by Cooperrw
Summary: The happiness of the Stuffy world doesn't spread everywhere. Sometimes there are secrets. Dark, horrid secrets. Secrets that should never have been created. Rated T for some blood and horror. Note: X episode of the The Stuffies.


_The heat of battle, once again!_ thought Koala. The robot was covered in stuffing(stuffy blood), which meant it was no good. Chihuahua was too slow to fight it very well, and Eutophar was still trying to hack it. Wolf and Wolve were looking for a weakness using their massive speed, and he was attacking directly. The robot suddenly had a huge metal platform and picked up Chihuahua along with his dog stone(the orange one). Chihuahua was flung toward the west, farther into the black plain. He didn't scream, but he smirked. Eutophar suddenly had taken control of the robot and could only stun it for a few seconds. Wolf and Wolve took the advantage and found its weak spot. They jammed its head inside of its own body, which sent a big drawer coming out of the chest. Inside was the red dog stone. Koala took it, and took the other 5 he had in his hologram inventory, and spread his arms out. He started floating about 3 meters above the ground and the 6 of the 7 stones spun in a circle around him, causing him to go Ultra form. He quickly rammed through the robot, causing it to explode into tons of pieces. He went back to normal form, put the stones in his holo-inventory and turned to the direction of the way Chihuahua was sent flying along with the last stone he needed for Hyper form.

They set off in that direction, taking caution as to not run into any more robots. "That was... disturbing. That robot had stuffing all over its saws... and I think I saw some broken green stone bits stuck in between the gears... Blegh... makes me shiver." said Eutophar. The ground of the massive plains was all dead grass that was black and dark grey. Once in a while an orange fire bulb would appear out of the ground. Sometimes there was little lumps of stuffing and green stone bits. How could anyone bear to see that without vomiting? They heard a hollow scream.

In front of them was a massive factory, with screams emitting from it. Eutophar did some math and said, "With the velocity and force of the throw from the robot and the distance, I can say he had to have landed right in front of that hatch door." They walked up to the door and it opened. The edges were covered with stuffing. Koala almost stepped in the door when Eutophar pulled him back. "The edges are littered with stuffing! That can only mean one thing..." He picked up a fire bulb and threw it at the open door. As soon as it got between the doors, they shut so hard that a shock wave pushed them back. "Geez! Anyone could be turned into a pile of mush in that! And from the device detector, it says there are meters detecting how much dog stone energy is being used. And this factory is giving me the chills... I recommend we blow up the door with a bomb instead of going Ultra form, cause if anyone is evil enough to try to crush stuffies at will and even have a dog stone energy meter set up to tell if there is powerful intruders, then we don't want to disturb them. At all. Or ever again."

He set up a bomb and Wolf lit it up by making sparks from his speed. The door exploded, and they entered. They heard another scream, and they advanced. Instantly all of them had the chills because of what they saw. Beyond the glass wall in front of them was a seemingly endless chamber glowing yellow filled with yellow and orange goo about a half a mile down from the wall. Millions of buckets of green mush were being pulled on a line coming from the unseen ceiling. Conveyor belts were pulling millions of small trays of the green mush. Having no idea what it was, he used his Dog Retriever (get it?) telephone.

"Hey Azihad, what is this?" Azihad stared at it for a moment, then his pupils dilated in horror. "HOLY MOTHER OF MY BROTHER AL! _That's mashed green stone!_" All four of them gasped and Koala said, "HEY! You said to never call anything that unless it was more horrible than Al!" "No, no... It is really mashed green stone... I'm trying to get in, but a 5 square mile shield is preventing me from getting near... Good luck." "B-b-bu-" he was cut short as the screen went black. "Guys..." said Wolve. "I don't think we are gonna get out of here alive..." "Whatever!" said Wolf, crazy as usual. "I think this place is-" he gasped as he finally noticed the stuffing. "O-M-G!" he said in a girl voice. "This place is SO E-uh, obviously-VIL."

They strolled through the factory, scared half to goldenifization. Then at a corner, they paused. There were voices...

"So what are we supposed to do?" said a raspy voice.

"I put the dog stone in the machine power slot. You have plenty of power now." said a familiar voice, but they couldn't determine who it was.

"S-s-s-so w-what do you w-want u-u-us to do? We a-are the g-guard s-section." said a weak voice.

"Urgh. Bulldog Team 1, you guard along with the weaklings."

"Alright then..." said the raspy voice.

"O-o-okay..." said the weak voice, teeming with fear.

"! I hear someone! I'm teleporting to see the intruders later." said the familiar voice. It was followed by a loud buzz which ended quickly.

They peeked around the corner, and saw where the dog stone was. All the little trays were on a conveyor belt, going inside a large arch-like machine. The dog stone was in a small glass container on the top. It kept emitting webs of energy across the container and made electric noises whenever it did. It was powering the machine that turned the green stones to mush. There was a massive 20 square meter bucket in the distance that was square and they couldn't determine the depth. A conveyor belt came out of the side, leading to a crusher, then to floating lava. Whenever the mushy green stones finished the process, it was either poured into one of the buckets from the ceiling or onto one of the trays. They sped around the corner to confront a bunch of bulldogs. They fought them all, all of them ending up on the floor stuttering. When the guards ended up like this, the claw machines on the ceiling would pick them up and drop them in the big square bucket. Apparently acid was what was in the buckets and it eliminated the body completely, leaving the green stone. The green stone mass was used for power. Any left over or bad green stone mush was dumped into the endless pit downward which was filled with the goo mentioned before. When it hit the massive orange and yellow goo, it instantly turned into the rest of its disposed brethren. About an hour later of exploring, they were back at the machine with the dog stone. Except that the stone was gone. A cackle resounded out from near on their right.

Standing a few meters in front of them was Chihuahua, all of his paws covered in stuffing. He had a creepy sadistic smile and blood was coming from his eyes. He had no visible iris, just a pupil, and his eyes were bloodshot. "WHAT?! Why are you doing this?!" shouted Koala. He giggled and said, "Cause the world needs power, you know!" a swarm of guards rushed in, but they had to fight Chihuahua who had the orange dog stone. Suddenly a big metal platform picked up Chihuahua and Koala and floated away before the others could get on. They had to fight the guards. The platform came to a halt over the acid bucket.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" screamed Chihuahua. "Oh, and by the way, some giant life form has been reported to be growing in the massive goo pit. If I fail, the platform will fall and you will be killed by it." he said calmly.

He came dashing at Koala, and stabbed him with a small laser dagger. He pulled it out and winced in pain, before being tackled by Chihuahua who teleported himself while running so he flung through the air and landed on him to tackle. Chihuahua was out for his green stone. He kicked him off and recovered. He came dashing at Koala again, but he sidestepped and grabbed Chihuahua's tail then flung him onto the ground, which broke some of the platform making that part fall off into the miles deep goo pit. He dashed at him two more times, being smashed again. He disappeared, then suddenly Koala screamed in agony as his green stone was stabbed from the back. He could feel it cracking. _So this is it. I can feel it cracking. My own friend is killing me._ he thought. _Goodbye._

Then he felt something whistling through the air. Chihuahua bounced away as he was impacted by the projectile. It was an arrow. Koala opened his holo-inventory and pulled out the six stones he had and used their power to push out the dagger without touching it. He poured some of the liquefied light energy from Shadow onto his green stone, which repaired instantly. He put away the stones, and Chihuahua finally recovered. He kept charging at Koala, wanting to rip him up piece by piece. Every time he failed, until he started falling mid-charge. He couldn't get up anymore. Then he slipped and was hanging on the edge of the platform. Then he fell, screaming in terror. Even when he landed in the acid his screams were still heard. Eutophar controlled the ceiling claw and dragged out Chihuahua.

He was covered in singes, third-degree burns, blisters, some leftover acid, boiling stuffing, and acid marks. He was twitched and couldn't move. He didn't do anything but sit there. He wouldn't blink at all. Eventually Koala and all the non-evil guards and his friends got rid of all the acid from the bucket. So they went in it. Koala talked to a guard and asked how many green stones were in the acid bucket. "Six miles deep, and the thing is 40 meters for being full." "**WHAT?!**" Koala exploded with rage. "**THAT IS ABOUT 700 MILLION DEAD STUFFIES IN HERE! PLUS ALL THE GOO AND THE MUSH!**" "Uhh... Koala..." said Eutophar. "Where is Wolve?" Koala suddenly noticed a shiner green stone than the others. He used an identification energy trick and it said, 'Wolve.'

He teleported every single green stone, goo, mush, and all the intact ones, into the Dogs' Palace. He placed them all on the revival pedestal wand every single stuffy was revived. Chihuahua was healed and sent to a psychiatrist who would fix him. When he came back, Wolve was alive again. He admitted that everything he did was horrible, and that if any of the stuffies he killed had not been taken to the revival pedestal he would commit suicide. Happy told him that the factory exploded for unknown reasons an hour ago. Then he suddenly became horrified. "Wait!" he asked. "Where is the dog stone?!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

The stone floated above the bottom of the pit that used to be filled with goo. A roar broke the silence and a massive black hand with giant claws swooped and grabbed it.

**THE END?**


End file.
